For example, International Publication No. WO 2005-045907 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method for detecting off-specification defective wafers in real time by providing an abnormality detection server. To be specific, the abnormality detection server receives device log data from a semiconductor manufacturing device and determines whether an abnormality is present in the data based on a previously held abnormality detection condition setting file.